


Sweet Talk With A Hint Of Sin

by IfWallsCouldMuke



Series: Muke as FUCK [40]
Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: (I guess it counts as), (IDK I THINK IT DOES), (the gay sex isn't til the very end), Agender Character, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Gay Sex, M/M, Rimming, Soulmate-Identifying Marks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-06
Updated: 2018-02-06
Packaged: 2019-03-14 23:18:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13600548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IfWallsCouldMuke/pseuds/IfWallsCouldMuke
Summary: “Fuckin’ mother of all things motherfucking holy!” Luke lets out a colourful curse when he notices something when he wakes up on a Friday night, also known as the day offwork and school.





	Sweet Talk With A Hint Of Sin

**Author's Note:**

> Song title from "Not Afraid Anymore" by Halsey. (Don't like the movie it's from but she's a great singer, okay?)
> 
> Also, there might be a few misgendering-pronouns for Michael since I'm half asleep when I post this but bear with me, please.

“Fuckin’ mother of all things motherfucking holy!” Luke lets out a colourful curse when he notices something when he wakes up on a Friday night, also known as the day off work _and_ school.

 _How the fuck am I supposed to fucking walk around?_ Luke asks himself as he looks at his _vibrant red eyes_. _Did my fucker of a soulmate dye their hair again? It’s only been, what, two weeks since the last time?_

“Language, Luke,” Calum, his bemused roommate, snickers as he creaks the door open. “Ooh, nice eyes, Luke. You sure don’t need colour-contacts for any costume parties, now do you? That’s way too good for a vampire.”

Luke growls in frustration as Calum dodges the towel roll he threw at his roommate. Calum laughs annoyingly as he tosses Luke the towel back.

“Did your soulmate dye their hair again?” Calum giggles knowingly.

“That fucker sure did!” Luke growls again.

Ever since he was sixteen, seventeen, his lovely soulmate started dyeing their hair. Currently age twenty, Luke has lost count of all the colours his soulmate has dyed their hair to. Calum, however, finds this situation funny and started a list of some sort so Luke can ‘yell at the fucker for changing their hair so often!’ for every colour he’s had.

So far, the ones Luke can remember on top of his head, his soulmate’s hair has been brown, black with a blue stripe, electric blue, cyan blue, candy floss blue, magenta, candy floss pink/fuchsia, firetruck red, sunset orange, mint green, ‘galaxy’ (it was black with dark purple and blueish purple bits), and lime green. Luke’s eye colour changed accordingly. He doesn’t think vampire red is a good colour on anyone, especially if it’s a motherfucking _eye colour_.

“I feel like you and your soulmate are gonna have a very _, very_ passionate first time,” Calum waggles his perverted eyebrows. “Man, I love how mine are just honey-brown. Thank fuck Ashton was never into dyeing hair.”

“Don’t you have his dick to suck instead of harassing me?” Luke groans at his roommate/best friend.

“I don’t suck his dick until it’s noon-thirty,” Calum walks away from the bathroom as Luke throws another towel at him. “C’mon, Luke, live a little.”

“I’ll start living a little once I find my soulmate and strangle them for _this_ ,” Luke waves his hand at his eyes.

“Oh, don’t be a dramatic piece of shit, Luke,” Calum tsks. “You’ll find them soon enough, and you guys will have beautiful children together.”

“I’m gay,” Luke narrows his eyes at Calum.

“Even better!” Calum taps his nose.

Luke is one second away from punching that nose.

➵ ➵ ➵

Luke ends up going to a gay bar with Calum and Ashton as their designated driver. He knows from experience to avoid the bathroom stalls for the duration of the stay at the bar.

“Ashy,” Luke overhears Calum whining to Ashton. Luke hopes he doesn’t hear the next part because— “That stranger has been looking in our direction; do you reckon he wants a threesome with us?”

“I think he’s looking at Luke, baby,” Ashton whispers back.

 _Looking at me?_ Luke turns his gaze towards the direction Calum and Ashton are looking at.

The stranger is a couple inches shorter than Luke, but he has the aura of a…

 _Predator_ , Luke decides. _He’s the one to dominate the jungle were we all animals there._

“Is this seat taken?” the stranger approaches Luke, red lips almost as red as his—

“Mother of fuck!” Luke curses when the lighting allows him to see the stranger’s—his _soulmate’s_ —hair colour.

“Hi?” Luke’s soulmate looks guilty as soon as their eyes land on his.

“You little shit, you _know_ what you’ve been putting me through!” Luke has no filter right now. He thinks Calum is more than slightly amused by this rouse.

“I was expecting more of ‘I’ve been waiting for you all my life, my everything’ but that works too,” Luke’s soulmate’s golden eyes glint from amusement. _Should make quick friends with Calum_. “Nice meeting ya! Name’s Michael. They/them.”

“I’m just gonna call you _the asshole who made my eyes shift colours at least twenty times a year for last four years of my life_ ,” Luke hisses.

“That’s too long to be a nickname, but I’ll take that,” Michael chuckles. “You are?”

“Luke, and I will cut your dick off if you ever dye your hair again,” Luke hisses again.

“Dammit, I was hoping to use it at least once before I changed my hair colour again,” Michael sounds like they’re thoroughly amused by Luke’s tantrum-y self. “Buy you a drink?”

 

Two hours and five shots later, Luke is a giggling, _tipsy_ mess. He’s heavily leant against Michael’s very sturdy form, his lips barely an inch away from theirs. He wants to kiss them, but he doesn’t want their first kiss to be whilst he’s drunk. Oh yeah, and he might have told Calum and Ashton to take an Uber or something since he’s gonna go with Mikey.

“I think we should head back to yours, I mean, I’ll drop you off. All I had was one glass of coke that was basically water,” Michael tries to tell Luke.

“I already told my bastards of best friends I’m coming over to yours,” Luke giggles. “We can get to know each other.”

“Okay.”

Luke plasters himself to Michael’s _very_ comfortable back as he hums and nuzzles his cheeks against the black faux leather jacket. Michael isn’t complaining so Luke takes it that it’s not the weirdest thing they experienced.

“Are you in uni?” Michael asks just as they kick the stand off and starts driving the bike.

“I’m in a uni, yeah,” Luke yells. The wind is making it hard to communicate. “You?”

“Just finished my degree in psychology. I’m getting a master in psychology too,” Michael answers.

 

Luke presses his lips to Michael’s _very red_ ones the moment they arrive at Michael’s flat. They told him that their roommate is away for the week since he’s visiting his family. Luke is _glad_ Michael’s roommate is gone ‘cause it’d be awkward to sexile him. Michael kisses him back eagerly, and honestly, Luke wants to thank Calum for inviting him to a night out.

Kissing Michael is the best thing, Luke decides, but his world starts spinning around and everything blacks out.

➵ ➵ ➵

Michael’s vampire red hair is the first thing Luke sees when he wakes up. Then his head tries to split itself into two with a vicious headache. They give him a sympathetic look before handing him a glass of water and an Advil pill.

“I hate Calum,” Luke rasps out, and gives him a mental pat on the back for not sounding grumpy whilst having a morning voice.

“I hope you don’t mind this, but Calum’s name and a text from him, I presume, popped up whilst you were sleeping. Your phone fell out of your pocket when you dropped dead on my bed,” Michael adds quickly. “Something about ‘I hope you finally got laid!’ I’m sorry I read the message.” They add again.

“Mother of fuck,” Luke says colourfully. “Calum, Ashton, and me. Three of us were best friends since kindergarten. They figured out quickly enough that they’re each other’s soulmates. Their first time was in my room, of which I still grudge against them.”

“Your best friends had sex in your bed?” Michael sounds _slightly_ amused.

“Oh, no, we were having a sleepover of some sort in Year 11. They were sleeping on the large-ass sofa-bed I have in my room. Kinda stole it from one of my older brothers once he got into a dorm for uni. Then he moved out, so I guess it wasn’t really stealing. Anyways, they thought I was sleeping and had sex in the sofa-bed. I’m still traumatised by the way Calum moaned.”

“Aw, my poor baby,” Michael pats Luke on top of his head. “They say revenge is sweet.”

“Calum is often over at Ashton’s dorm to have sex. Ashton has a single dorm room. You do the maths,” Luke huffs.

“Well, you passed out mid-pashing,” Michael informs Luke. “I had to haul your cute ass to my bed.”

“At least you think my ass is cute,” Luke mumbles.

“I find it _extremely_ cute,” Michael chuckles, now sat by edge of their bed. “By the way, it’s noon. You might wanna wake up and eat lunch with me.”

“Are you asking me out on a date, Michael?” Luke teases his soulmate, locking gazes with them.

“Maybe so.”

 

About an hour later, Michael baked lasagne for them. Luke offered to help by making salad with what he could find.

“The salad isn’t bad,” Michael comments.

“I chopped up some leaves and squeezed some Caesar onto them,” Luke hopes he isn’t blushing.

“You’re so cute,” Michael grins, and holy shit, Luke is positive he’s melting.

“You’re only thinking so ‘cause we’re soulmates,” Luke glums.

“Well, I could still find you unattractive, since my mind is my own,” Michael argues. “There’s sauce on your chin, baby.”

Luke is positive that his cheeks are flaming when Michael rubs at the spot with the tomato sauce. He just blinks at them in his stupid self.

 

Michael found a suspicious looking ice cream cake in the fridge, and since it’s _ice cream,_ Luke decides a little bit expired ice cream won’t really kill him. He giggles as he smudges some icing from the cake across Michael’s cheek. Michael retaliates by nuzzling their cheeks together. Luke was about to whine when Michael darts forward and licks the icing off his face.

“So much foreplay,” Luke jokes.

“Would you rather I made love to you?”

“Maybe so,” Luke giggles.

“I know we met yesterday, but I am so enamoured by you, Luke,” Michael presses a gentle kiss to Luke’s nose.

“Why do I sense a ‘but’ there?”

“But I want our first time to be something special. You gotta wait for it, baby,” Michael apparently knows Luke so well in one day, he knows to shut Luke up from protesting by kissing him.

➵ ➵ ➵

It’s been two weeks since Luke met Michael. They’ve been inseparable since, and being the good roommate he is, Calum is almost always at Ashton’s dorm room now.

(It was almost embarrassing when Calum clapped on Luke on the back as he said ‘get some!’, handing out a string of condom packets, _with_ Michael stood a few feet away from them. Michael, bless their heart, thanked Calum on Luke’s behalf.)

Right now, Luke is, being the great host he is, cooking Mac ‘n cheese for the both of them. Michael is half-hanging off the sofa, and they look like an adorable, overgrown kitten that way.

(Yes, Luke is _completely_ enamoured by Michael, and it didn’t even take two days for that to occur.)

“Thank you, baby,” Michael grins at Luke when he serves the dishes. “You’re the best.”

“How many people have you had who suck at cooking if you call half-burnt Mac ‘n cheese ‘the best’?” Luke giggles.

“Well, all my roommates sucked at cooking, and I had meal plans at the uni, so there’s that,” Michael laughs.

“And now you work as a server at a fancy ass restaurant whilst submitting poems to different publishers,” Luke grins at them. “I’m so proud of you.”

“I only have four published poems,” Michael has a noticeable blush.

“That’s four _more_ things to be proud of!” Luke presses a quick kiss to Michael’s cheek before sitting across from him. He was about to eat a spoonful when his ass vibrates from a text message.

_From The Dickhead_

_DID YOU GET SOME YET?_

Luke wants to face-palm himself.

He wisely ignores the text and eats his meal.

 

Needless to say, after their meal, Luke’s body is atop Michael’s, legs entwined as they kiss with a passionate heat. Luke isn’t too sure if the moans he’s hearing are his own or Michael’s. Probably both of them are moaning since Luke is a little shit and grinding his hips down against Michael’s.

“Fuck,” Michael rasps out, and it’s 100% their fault that Luke’s dick is fully hard now. “Fuck, baby. Are you hard for me? Wish my cock was opening up your teeny hole?”

All Luke can do is whine.

“You do, don’t you?” Michael’s eyes are alit with arousal. “Have you fingered yourself wishing it was your soulmate, _me¸_ fingering your tight hole until you can’t come anymore? Wishing my tongue was licking it wide open?”

“Michael…” Luke whines pathetically, grinding his ass against Michael’s hard-on. “Please…”

“Where do you keep your lube?”

“In my room…”

Like the perfect knight they are, Michael scoops Luke up into their arms and carries him to the small bedroom. Luke briefly wonders where the condoms Calum gave them went. He’s sure Calum ‘borrowed’ most of them for the nights he was being fucked by Ashton in their _shared_ dorm room. Loudly, if Luke has a say in it.

Luke is on top of his soulmate again as they make out, but this time without any shirts on for both parties. There’s a small ‘ _amour_ ’ and _‘toujours’_ on either side of Michael’s chest, and Luke decides to ask them later about what those mean. He’s too busy grinding his ass against Michael’s dick right now.

“Fuck, stop doing that or we won’t get to it,” Michael rasps out, and if Luke came right there and then, it’s also Michael’s fault.

Being the good boyfriend he is, Luke stops his grinding motions so Michael can pull his jeans down. He bites his moans back when Michael’s hands start kneading at his asscheeks. He isn’t able to do the same once his boxers are gone and Michael’s bare fingertips ghost his hole. He lets out shameless whines when Michael’s lubed up fingers circle it, then one of them slips inside his hole and wiggles it. He’s shamelessly riding Michael’s fingers by the time there’re three of them up his ass. Michael, being the tease they are, refuses to crook their fingers so they’d massage that special spot inside Luke’s walls.

“ _Mikey_ ,” tears of pleasure start to dot down his cheeks, too turned on to say anything else.

Michael lets out a dark chuckle, _finally_ crooking their fingers towards Luke’s prostate. Luke sobs from relief, riding Michael’s fingers at a frantic pace until he covers Michael’s chest with his cum. Michael pulls their fingers out, wiping them onto the sheets before gripping onto Luke’s hips and rutting his cock between Luke’s asscheeks until he comes.

“Is it too early to say ‘I love you’?” Luke nuzzles his nose against Michael’s.

“No, I feel the same way.”

➵ ➵ ➵

“You two are gross,” Calum jabs an accusatory finger into Luke’s chest, who is currently sat on Michael’s lap. They’re having a movie night, the three mentioned and Ashton the four of them.

“I’m came here to watch a movie with my best pals and my soulmate but I honestly feel so attacked right now,” Luke huffs, which is followed by Michael’s lips kissing on his cheek to placate him.

“See? Gross,” Calum reiterates his clause.

“Don’t be jealous just ‘cause you and Ashton aren’t as cute as we are,” Luke giggles, nuzzling his nose with Michael’s.

“I’m right here,” Ashton is kind enough to remind him. “And you called _me and Calum_ gross before you found Michael.”

“So, you should be thanking me!” Michael snorts.

 

The movie goes on and ends, Calum and Ashton left Michael’s flat so _‘Luke can get some!’_ , so now, Michael has Luke pinned to the sofa. Luke isn’t complaining. He _loves_ being pinned against any flat-ish surface by Michael.

“You did a great job, baby. You weren’t begging for my cock when your friends were here with us. But you’d like that, wouldn’t you? Let them see how much of a slut you can be?” Michael’s dirt talks always rile Luke up so effortlessly.

“Can you…” Luke trails off, blushing.

“Yes, baby?” Michael purrs out.

“Maybe eat me out?”

 

Luke had no sexual experience before Michael came along, and neither had Michael the other way around, so the fact that Michael knows how to fucking tease him with the nips and laps at his hole as Luke tries not to fail at giving a reciprocal blow is a mystery. Could be instinct, but Luke is leaking steadily from his slit from the onslaught of pleasure. By the time Luke managed to fit most of Michael’s cock in his mouth, Michael’s tongue enters his hole. Luke whines loudly around Michael’s cock when the tip of Michael’s tongue jabs at his prostate. He’s just letting them fuck his mouth by the time their fingers are thrusting into his prostate in time of their tongue. He comes soon after that, followed by Michael’s release shooting down his throat.

“That was amazing, baby,” Michael tells Luke.

“Thank you,” Luke giggles.

➵ ➵ ➵

Luke is constantly in a happy place. He loves the type of relationship he has with his soulmate. He gets woken up by kisses if Michael slept over the previous night. Conversely, he gets goodnight kisses when they go to bed. Michael constantly teases Luke about his messy room and Luke just shushes them with a kiss.

“Mikey,” Luke giggles when a pair of arms wrap around his waist. “Mikey!”

“Hi, baby,” Michael chuckles, pressing a kiss to Luke’s shoulder. “Calum gave me a spare key.”

“I didn’t know we had a spare key,” Luke wrinkles his nose.

“Oh, it’s for when one of the residents of this room loses their key or something. You do have to pay for the replacement fee, apparently,” Michael shrugs.

“Calum likes you despite his attitude towards you if you gave you the spare key that I didn’t know about,” Luke giggles, pressing a sloppy kiss to Michael’s nose.

“Mm, this means I can now sneak into your dorm room in the middle of the night and fuck you hard so all your floor mates know how much of a screamer you are,” Michael smirks, which Luke responds with a dark blush on his cheeks.

“I am not a screamer,” Luke retorts.

“I fingered you and ate you out; you screamed on both occasions,” Michael waves his forefinger in a ‘nuh-uh’ way.

“I was _loud_ , not _screaming_. There’s a difference,” Luke huffs.

“I think it’s the same,” Michael chuckles.

“It is not,” Luke huffs again.

“How did I become so lucky and got the cutest soulmate in the world?” Michael’s words melt Luke into a figurative goo. “You’re all that I need.”

“You also need oxygen and water… not to mention food,” Luke giggles.

“Oh hush, let me be romantic,” Michael pecks Luke on the nose.

“Maybe,” Luke wrinkles his nose.

“My cute baby,” Michael chuckles again.

Luke lunges forward to kiss Michael on the lips, but Michael pulls away. Luke whines.

“You were cooking something,” Michael reminds him.

“It’s just instant ramen,” Luke protests.

“I ate before I came here, you should do the same,” Michael says in a stern voice.

 

Luke eats his ramen and as soon as he’s done and drunk some water, Michael’s lips are on his. Luke isn’t complaining since he’s addicted to the taste of Michael’s lips. He moans against their lips when Michael’s hands start groping his ass.

“We’re still in the kitchen…” Luke reminds his boyfriend.

“I can finger you against the kitchen counter,” Michael offers.

Luke glares at them.

Michael only laughs whole-heartedly before sweeping Luke off his feet and carrying him to his room. Upon arrival, Michael gently drops Luke onto his bed and straddles his waist, kissing him deeply. Their kiss soon becomes lust-filled and downright filthy. Luke whines and Michael gets the message, tugging both of their trousers off. Luke has to bite his moan back when he founds out Michael hasn’t been wearing any underwear under his joggers.

“Wanna taste it,” Luke purrs as he cups Michael’s growing hard-on.

Michael nods, flipping them around so that he’s underneath Luke’s willing self. Luke kneels and starts kitten-licking at the glistening tip, tasting the pre-cum. He moans as he licks his way down south, making Michael curse from pleasure. Not stopping there, Luke kisses his way back up to the tip and swallows around the tip, suckling hard. Michael, bless their heart, is patient with Luke and doesn’t thrust up or anything. He goes down Michael’s cock inch by inch until the entire length is fitted inside his mouth. He decides he likes having Michael’s dick inside his mouth, that that’s where it belongs. (Other than his ass, that is.) Slowly, he starts to bob his head up and down, moaning as he feels more pre-cum sluicing from his own tip. Michael seems to like the teasing, their hand gripping hard at Luke’s curls. Luke gazes up at Michael’s golden eyes, flicking his tongue across the leaking slit, and Michael comes hard all over Luke’s face. He’s soon pulled up to Michael’s eye-level, and they kiss as Michael finds the lube and slicks up their fingers before discarding Luke’s boxers and slips two of their fingers inside. He moans wantonly as Michael’s fingers massage his prostate so perfectly, crying out from pleasure when he spurts between their bodies, coating their stomachs with his cum.

“You are so good, baby,” is the last thing Luke hears before his post-orgasmic sleepiness takes over.

➵ ➵ ➵

“You know…” Luke trails off when Michael’s nose brushes against his own. “Stop it, I’m trying to talk!”

“You can talk with your lips instead, if you know what I mean,” Michael waggles their eyebrows.

“You are _such_ a horndog!” Luke giggles, brushing his nose against Michael’s. “As I was saying, you are such a soft person. The softest I know.”

“I am so far from being soft when I’m around you though,” Michael thrusts his hips up from underneath Luke’s body. It takes all of Luke’s willpower not to moan at that.

“Bad Michael,” Luke tries to flick Michael’s nose but his soulmate somehow manages to catch his wrist.

“I’m not a bad kitten, you do realise that?” Michael’s golden eyes glow with amusement.

“Mm, but you’re just as adorable as one,” Luke coos.

Michael laughs in agreement, pressing a firm kiss to Luke’s nose. Luke tilts his head up and presses their lips together.

“A great kisser too,” Luke adds, pecking Michael on the lips.

“Are you saying you kissed other people?” Michael teases him.

“Oh please, I’m twenty, not six, of course I have,” Luke bumps his nose against Michael’s. “But they were all just… experimental.”

“Don’t worry, baby, it’s not your past that matters, it’s our future,” Michael kisses Luke’s worries away.

“But—”

“Shh, it’s okay, baby,” Michael presses another kiss to Luke’s lips.

➵ ➵ ➵

“You want to _what?_ ” Calum yells at Luke.

“Calum, I didn’t even finish my sentence,” Luke groans.

“You basically did,” Ashton takes his soulmate’s side. “‘Guys, I think I wanna give him a promise…’”

“Okay, but you intercepted my sentence,” Luke huffs. “But yes, I want to give him a promise ring.”

“I gave Calum one the moment we were both eighteen, so I can’t argue against this,” Ashton sighs dramatically. “By all means, go for it.”

“What if he rejects it?” Luke frowns.

“He’s in love with you, he isn’t going to reject your promise-proposal,” Ashton rolls his eyes.

“But what if he does?” Luke is sure he’s overthinking this.

“He’s your bloody soulmate,” Calum reassures him.

 

So, two hours later, Luke is stood by the beach with bunch of heart-sized helium balloons in shape of a heart surrounding him. He has the promise rings, and he’s waiting for Michael to show his ass up.

“Sorry, baby, I couldn’t manage to weave my way through traffic. Too many cars—what’s this?” Michael’s eyebrows are furrowed together.

“Um,” is the brilliant way Luke starts his promise-proposal. “Okay, I got this… Um, so like…”

Luke actually _doesn’t_ ‘got this’ so he just grabs both Michael’s hands in his own and stares down at their golden eyes.

“Michael Clifford, I have been in love with you since I met you, and I would like to promise you that one day, once same-sex marriage is legalised in Australia, I will marry you,” Luke gulps nervously.

“You’re an idiot if you think I’m gonna say ‘no’,” Michael presses their lips together.

 

It’s really pointless to say Luke and Michael are connected in every way possible once they go to Michael’s place. They lose their clothes quickly, not able to keep away from the closeness lack of clothes provides. Luke whines when Michael grinds their cocks together.

“Mm, tonight’s the night for you, baby,” Michael promises.

And Michael keeps his promise, whatever they meant by their words, by making Luke come from their tongue alone. He becomes hard embarrassingly quickly after that when Michael’s lube-slick fingers probe his walls. He comes for the second time not even five minutes after Michael starts thrusting their fingers into his prostate.

“Catch your breath, baby, I’m still not done with you,” Michael purrs out, and maybe that’s good enough to make Luke harden fully again.

“Your ass feels so tight around my fingers, but I bet it feels even tighter around my dick, baby,” Michael rasps out the moment he starts pushing inside.

Luke isn’t used to having something as big as Michael’s dick inside him, so when a stray tear escapes from his eye, Michael kisses it away, telling him that he’s doing wonderful, that he’s being a good boy. He lets out a small whine when Michael’s tip grazes against his prostate, chasing the pain away. The pain dissolves into pleasure as Michael starts to move against him, their hipbones flush together one second, and apart the other. He feels the pleasure bottling up inside him and lets it go, coating his stomach with more cum. Michael thrusts into him for a couple more erratic minutes before releasing inside him.

“I love you, so much, baby,” Michael whispers, both their hands entwined.

“I love you too, Mikey,” Luke kisses the ring Michael now wears.

➵ ➵ ➵

_Some years later…_

“Lydia Madison Clifford!”

Luke rolls his eyes when he hears the all-too-familiar yell and tone from his husband. Moments later, their _very_ guilty looking teenage daughter is running downstairs.

“Papa, zaza is being a meanie-butt again,” Lydia huffs, probably hoping her guileless look is working.

“Lyds, you stole your zaza’s hair dye again, I don’t think he’s happy,” Luke decides to take his husband’s side this time. “Not to mention… I know it’s a bitch to deal with when my soulmate changes their hair colour every other week.”

“You swore!”

“You’re turning seventeen in a week,” Luke rolls his eyes.

“Hah!” Michael catches up to their daughter and puts her in a headlock. “I thought I hid my dyes well but you keep finding them!”

“Stop hiding them where you hide your condoms,” Lydia rolls her eyes.

Luke sighs.

His family might be tad bit dramatic, but he loves them so much.

**Author's Note:**

> Tempted to write a Cashton prequel, if you ask for my honest opinion right after I finished this.


End file.
